Do you know how long I have wanted this?
by crashspike22
Summary: Breyton one shot written for the lovely Fauxdilocks. Brooke is the boss. Peyton has a crush. Things happen. Rated M for smut and stuff.


_**Notes from the desk: For xFauxdilocksx. Glad you came back...**_

 **Do you know how long I have wanted this...A Breyton one-shot...**

You were sitting at your desk. It was Friday afternoon and thankfully the week was almost over. There wasn't anything that out of the ordinary this week. Business as usual. Helping clients and making appointments for the next week. But your focus only lasts for so long. Because once Brooke Davis walks into the office, everything else goes out of the window.

You have been crushing on her for what seems like a lifetime now.

She was the one who interviewed for the position you currently hold and she is your direct supervisor. And even though, she is your boss, you can't help but stare at her. When you first met her, the only thought that kept running through your head was that you wanted to fuck her. You wanted to get her up on her desk and lick her pussy until her clit fell off. And that was just the first time you saw her.

Once you started working there, the crush just got stronger.

Everything about her just seemed to hit you. Like she was built specifically to drive you crazy.

Her hair was blonde now it's was brunette back when you started. But more like a subtle kind of blonde. It was long enough to put in a ponytail. Her hazel eyes were mesmerizing. And she always wore this sweet floral perfume that you would swear that it wouldn't work on you but it did.

The amazing thing about her was that no matter what she wore, she always looked amazing. Be it a cute little flowery dress or a black fitted t-shirt and a pencil skirt with some heels to make her look a little bit taller, it was just enough to send your mind spinning. There was this one day last Christmas where she came into the office wearing a pair of jeans, Timberland boots, her hair pinned back in this loose ponytail and the most ridiculous snowman sweater. It was seriously the worst sweater you have ever seen in your life but Brooke was able to pull it off.

Honestly it was one the sexiest things she had ever worn if you were being honest. You made sure that Lucas in cube next to yours took a picture of you two together. Brooke was, of course more than happy to pose for the picture and she gave you a hug after. And that was the first time you felt how tight and perky she was. Hell, you could have sworn she wasn't wearing anything under that sweater. That day was also the first time you ever touched yourself to your boss.

You wish that you could just dismiss this entire thing as a physical thing. That every thing was coming from that perverted part of your mind that just wanted to lick her out forever and ever until you drown or something.

But it wasn't just a physical thing.

It was so much more than that and you knew it.

You could talk to her about anything. Literally anything. You always joked with her, talked about your weekends and occasionally went to lunch together. She was one of the most genuine people you had ever met. And the same time, Brooke didn't take any shit. If you screwed something up, she let you knew about almost immediately. She might be friendly but you never wanted to do anything to piss her off.

So you always have felt this overwhelming need to do your best for her. She just brought that out in you. It was a side of yourself that you had never met before. It was weird to have somebody that makes you feel like you could take on the world and make your entire body feel like it's overheating or something.

Brooke Davis was all of those things and more to you.

So here you are again. Sitting at your desk staring at Brooke as she moved from cube to cube, checking to be sure that everyone had their assignments for weekend. And as you watched her, you knew that you had fallen for your boss.

Hard.

She was just so perfect. That impossible once in a lifetime perfect that just works on every single level.

And all of this was swirling around in your head when Brooke arrived at your desk.

"Hello, Miss Sawyer. How are you doing this afternoon?" She asked in that amazingly sweet and raspy voice of hers.

"Good. I have everything set for the consultation with Mr. Durham this weekend. I'll be heading out first tomorrow morning and you'll have the contracts on your desk Monday morning." You say. God those eyes of hers are staring into yours. It's too much to deal with most days and now that you have realized how badly you need this woman, looking at those eyes will be the end of you.

"You are going out to that miserable little island on your weekend? Why?" Brooke asked as she sat down on your desk. Today was the black button up with the pencil skirt day. This one was red and it made her ass look like a zillion bucks. And her sweet smell had already intoxicated you. You could swear that she was wearing a bra again. So of course you gave an answer that was a little too personal.

"You said you need these contracts signed, so I am going to get them signed. I would do anything for you, Brooke." You watch her face as you realize what you said. And how you said it. Not like an employee trying to go above and beyond. But like a woman who was talking to her lover. Maybe Brooke didn't hear it that way and you were just being paranoid for no reason.

"Well thanks for doing that, Peyton. Have a good weekend, okay?" Brooke got up quickly from your desk and headed back to her office.

Well clearly you were correct in being paranoid. You crossed the line and now Brooke was going to think you were a creep.

You sat back in your seat and stared up at the ceiling. You had to get out of there. Maybe Brooke would just forget about this whole thing if you weren't in the office. So you gather the rest of your things and head for the car.

You took the long way home today.

How could you have said that? You would do anything for her…

You haven't said that to anybody before and you decide that the first you say those words, it's to your boss.

The same boss that could fire you for being a creep. It was the dumbest thing you have ever done. And clearly Brooke was

Before you could continue down the road of self-pity and doubt, your phone started buzzing. You pull it out of you bag to see that it Brooke was calling you. You had exchanged numbers with her once just to keep in contact when she went out of town and left you in charge. You never thought that she would ever call you on this number. When she did call it was on the work cell so, this was something else.

You took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?" You said trying to pretend like you didn't who it was.

"Hi Peyton." Her sounded different. You had never heard her sound like this before.

"Hey Brooke…everything okay?" You ask trying not to sound concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

Then she gets quiet for a few seconds. Making you wonder if she is really going to fire you. Then she speaks

"Did you mean it?" Brooke asks.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" You ask.

"What you said at your desk earlier? You said that you would do anything for me. Did you mean it?" Brooke's voice was so calm. That's what it was. She sounded unbelievably calm. So maybe she didn't take your comment in the way you were thinking.

"Of course, Brooke." You say with a smile.

"Can you come by my house for a second? I need to see you." Brooke says. You didn't think she was going to say anything like that.

"Sure. I can do that for you." You answer.

"I'll text you the address."

You get to her house in almost record time. Seriously your tires were still smoking when you got out of the car. You remember seeing this place before. Brooke once took everybody out for drinks and the bar she chose is a few blocks away. She was always thinking and planning ahead. You walk up the stairs and knock on her door. After a few seconds, the door opens and there she is. Still wearing her black button up and that tight ass red pencil skirt.

Fuck.

She is beautiful.

"Hey, Peyt." Brooke motions for you to come inside.

"Hey." You walk past her and her sweet scent fills your nose once more. You walk into the house and end up near the stairs. Just as you turn around to ask Brooke what is this all about, her mouth and body are pressed into yours. You can barely comprehend what is happening. Brooke Davis is pressed up against you and she is kissing you. There is isn't any tongue just yet but her intentions are very very clear at this point.

She breaks the kiss and says

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for this?"

You don't even answer her. You move her onto the stairs and immediately pop those first 4 buttons on her shirt, finally exposing those perky breasts that you have imagined about every day since the Christmas party.

You swoop down, tasting her sweet skin for the first time and it is an overwhelming feeling. It is better than you could ever imagined. She lets out a hiss of air when tip of your tongue flicks her nipple. Her hands are in your hair quickly.

You still can't believe any of this is actually happening but you know you can't waste this chance.

Your hand pulls her skirt up a bit, revealing a bit of her thigh. Your hand slips underneath her skirt and finds a little pair of lacy panties. the thin material does little to hide her desire. Clearly she wanted this more than you knew. Her hands touch either side of your face and she pulls you close kissing you deeply. Her tongue enters your mouth tentatively and the kiss deepens.

Taking this as a sign, you pull her panties to the side and brush her clit gently.

"Fuck..." She whispers as she shudders from your touch.

You smile.

Hearing that word is like music to your ears and you know that nothing is going to stop you. But after months of watching her and imaging what this would be like, you know that you can't wait anymore. You need to taste her. More than anything you have ever felt in your life. You pull away from her, making her whimper. It is the sexiest sound you have heard.

"Lift up a little…" You say.

And then she lifts that perfect little ass from the step beneath her. Seeing her obey your command without any hesitation, hits you hard. Butterflies and tingles fly all over your skin and settle between your legs. It's all too much to even begin to process. You look at her eyes and they were pleading with you to keep going.

"Slide your skirt up…" you say with a bit more confidence.

Brooke just nods. Her hands pull her the hem of her skirt up. Then you finally see your prize, wrapped up in those thin, lacy panties. The sight of your boss revealing herself to you would be more than enough. You have gotten enough material here to fuel your fantasies for the next 50 years but you get to have more. So very much more.

She goes to start pulling her panties off but you hold up a single index finger and moving it side to side.

"I didn't say do that. Sit back down…"

And once again, she obeys you. God this is everything you wanted. She has slipped into a role without you even asking. This is something you definitely want to continue exploring but you know that you can't wait any longer. You sit down on the stairs so that you're between her legs. You can feel her arousal coming off her center in waves. You have to fight the urge to lick your lips as you slowly bring your face closer.

You take your index and middle finger and slip them under the material. You slide your fingers down, noting how smooth she is down there, until you reach her center. Then you pull them to the left, exposing her finally. You want to play it cool, like this isn't your first dance but inside of you feel as if life can't get any better. In fact, you would be running around shooting off fireworks if you could. You debate for moment. Wondering if you should lick her first or suck on her clit….

So you go with the first thing you ever thought about doing to Brooke. You place your tongue at the bottom of her opening and you are greeted by the sweet taste of Brooke's arousal. If you were standing, your knees would most definitely buckle. Your boss's perfect left thigh starts to quiver against your cheek as your tongue makes its way through her.

God.

You thought her skin tasted good.

Her pussy is the single most incredible thing you have ever felt on your tongue.

"Fuck, baby…" Brooke moans.

Jesus.

Fucking.

Christ.

She called you baby.

Then you finally get to her clit. You flatten your tongue against her. Making sure that your boss feels every single bit of you. That gets a loud moan from her. You make sure to drag the tip of your tongue over and around it before trapping it with your lips. Then you give it a little suck.

"Holy shit!" Brooke shouts so loud that you are sure that her neighbors and possibly some of the angels above heard it. Her fingers are in your hair once again. You smile again. If your mouth wasn't filling with her sweet juices. You keep going though. Sliding your tongue all over and around every inch of that delicious center.

Her hips start bucking right away. You know that she is close and it is incredible to think that this is all it takes. You wanted to use your fingers on her and spend time inside of her. But instead of that, you only want to fill your mouth with her sweet warm cum. You never wanted anything this much. You slip your tongue into her pussy. And you fuck her with it.

No more of those clever ass thoughts about it or creative ways of saying it. You are fucking Brooke, the woman who is charge you, your motherfucking sexy as hell boss with your tongue. Her pussy is all around your tongue, pulsing.

"Fuck…fuck…baby…I'm sooooo close…" Brooke cries. Her words are even louder than before.

You are going to get your wish soon.

You go in and out once more and then it finally fucking happens.

Brooke goes rigid and silent before letting out a cry that quickly replaces the whimper as your favorite sound in the world. You open your mouth so you can get every drop of your prize. And just like that, you get it. You have to hold her hips still to keep her from flying off of the steps. She fills your mouth completely and you swallow it all. Letting it go down your throat. Then she gives you a little more. You sit up, wiping your mouth. Pleased at your own work, you stand up and watch her try to catch her breath again.

You have never seen anything more beautiful in your life.

You finally get her upstairs and into her bedroom. It's modest yet very Brooke. Which is the only way to describe it.

Before you even have a chance to register everything that you are seeing, your boss has pushed you onto her bed and her fingers are pulling your pants open. For a moment you consider saying something but you don't get the chance.

"Too many clothes…" Brooke practically growls. It is still very surreal to hear her talk this way. And to see her pulling your jeans off like you were on fire or something.

Once she gets them off of you, she doesn't wait and enjoy the view. Her mouth is on you quickly. You gasp immediately. Her touch far exceeds anything that you could have imagined. After fucking yourself so many times to this moment, for it to be actually happening is once again indescribable.

At the start of the day, you were just joking with her about something one of your co-workers had done. In the back of your mind you were thinking about fucking her on her desk. Now you look down between your thighs and see the object of your lustful thoughts licking every inch of your pussy.

"Brooke…" You hear yourself moan.

You have spent so many many nights sitting on your bed, with your cell phone in your hand looking at a picture that you got of her at the X-Mas party last year, rubbing your clit over and over as you moaned her name to no one. Now saying it again while she is going down on you, it gives you a release that you didn't know you needed.

"Oh my god…" You have never been this wet before. Like ever.

Then, before you could finish having the moment, her mouth begins focusing in on your clit. Her lips are sucking on it and the tip of her tongue flicks at it occasionally. Then you feel it. Her fingers have slipped inside of you. You can feel your walls clench around Brooke's fingers immediately.

Her mouth leaves you for a second and you can feel her breath on your clit.

"I love fucking your pussy…it tastes so good and it's so fucking tight…" Brooke says before putting her mouth back on you and pushing her fingers deep within you once more. Your back arches from her actions and her words. Your nipples are so hard that they feel like could cut through the shirt you are wearing.

You want to say to her that your pussy is hers. That it has been hers since the day she said hello to you. That she has been fucking you every single day. When she walks down the hall and you get to see that perfect ass of hers. When she leans in a little too close at desk and her breasts brush against your shoulder ever so slightly. This woman is fucking you in every way possible way. You would almost cry if you weren't so cool.

Of course with another thrust of her fingers and flick of her wonderful tongue, you suddenly don't feel as cool.

You feel like one giant cluster of nerves and desire. And with each push of Brooke's fingers, crying seems like a possibility.

"Brooke, god…" You want to tell her how close you are.

You want to tell her that you have never been fucked like this before. That when you cum that it is going to be like a goddamn fire hose in her mouth.

But then it hits you. You are about to cum in Brooke's sexy little mouth. You are going to cover her lips, tongue, chin and fingers with your cum. And that thought makes your body shudder.

"Cum in my mouth, like I came in yours baby…" Brooke says between licks of your clit.

Where the fuck did this woman come from? Every time she spoke, she hit yet another of your buttons.

It doesn't take much before you release into her mouth. Soaking her mouth and chin with everything that you have.

Before you can even recover from the absolute soul-fucking that she gave you, her skirt is off and she is on top of you. Her face is so close that the tip of your nose bumps against hers. You smile and Brooke does the same. However, that moment doesn't last long as her lips press against yours once more. The kiss gets urgent almost immediately. You can taste yourself all over her lips and tongue and you know she can taste herself as well.

The kiss only lasts for a few more seconds before Brooke changes the position to the one that you thought about the most. The one where she can fuck you and you can fuck her right back.

You grab her hips and bring her pussy right down to your mouth. Filling her opening with your tongue once more. She holds onto your thighs, trying desperately to keep her body from shuddering to pieces. Now her tongue is licking and sucking away at your clit. How is it possible for this to feel even better than it did a few minutes ago?

She has gotten a little sweaty in the best possible. This has to be heaven. Because it can't get any better than this. You give her perfect little ass a squeeze as she rides your tongue with everything she has.

"Fuck…oh my god, Peyton…please…" She begs.

You made Brooke Davis beg.

Now she is chanting your name over and over again. Like she is casting a spell for you. The feelings shooting through her body must be intense because she has given up on licking you. But you don't care. You just want to make her happy. She groans loudly once again, signaling that her orgasm is approaching once more.

She cums quickly, filling your mouth with the addicting taste of her cum once again. You continue licking away wanting to keep fucking her. Not caring about your pleasure anymore. You just want to make her cum until she can't anymore.

Once her moment ends, Brooke, ever the workaholic goes back to work on you. She reaches between your legs once again, taking her fingers and rubbing clit faster than you knew possible. your hips buck towards the ceiling as you continue fucking her pussy. You want to cry out her name but your mouth is so busy that it's not possible.

Soon your 2nd and 3rd orgasm plows through with reckless abandon, making you feel completely spent but still turned on...

You could do this forever…

 **The following Monday…**

When you get to work, things just feel different. You can still feel her touch ghosting all over your body. Her mouth on your breasts. Her hands in your hair. Her fingers deep inside of you...

You have to focus. You haven't heard from her since that night so maybe that's all you get to have.

But as soon as you think that, you remember the sounds she made and words she said. It had to mean something to her. You don't make those kinds of noises for anybody.

You try to keep focused on the work day ahead of you. After all this isn't Brooke's apartment anymore, so you need to put her out of your head.

Not forever. just for now.

God, it was 2 days ago and you still feel like you are still recovering from the sex. She has completely ruined masturbating for you. Now, nothing short of her touch will ever satisfy you.

You go to your desk and sit there waiting for Brooke to come by your desk. Wondering how this reunion was going to play out.

 **Thursday…**

Eventually you find out that Brooke was sent to another office out of state for a few days and that is why she wasn't at work at all.

You have been asking yourself all week why hasn't she called you? Why hasn't she reached out to say hi or anything? Was everything that happened on that Friday afternoon a mistake to her or was it something more? You definitely felt like it was something more. Every part of you still felt like it was something more.

The cynical part of you has been saying all week that you were just a fuck to her and that is all you'll ever have.

Just as you were walking out of work, your phone buzzed and a familiar number appeared. You quickly get in your car wanting as much privacy as possible.

"Hey." You say.

"Oh my god. You must think I am the worst person ever." Brooke says. And just like the last time you talk to her on the phone she sounded weird.

"Nah." You answer.

"Peyton, you can tell me the truth. You can always tell me the truth." Brooke says

"I did think that I was going to hear from you…" You admit.

"I know. I ran out of here in a hurry Sunday night and managed to leave my phone on my bed. And the only phone I had was the work phone and your personal cell number isn't in that one. Plus, what we needed to talk about should be between you and me." Brooke says.

"You're right…" You say. Then you hear Brooke let out a moan.

"Brooke is everything okay.?"

"I missed you so much..." Brooke says.

"I have spent the last 3 days in this town wishing I was back in my bed with you. The bed that I am in right now." Brooke moans again.

"The bed where you and I fucked all night on Friday. That was the greatest night of my life…" Brooke continued. You knew exactly what she was doing and even though you had forgiven her as soon as she said I missed you so much, you were going to let her finish.

"I need you, Peyton. I need your mouth on me, I need your tongue on inside of me again…" Brooke says. And you feel those words all the down in the center of your pussy. The words almost make you cum right there.

"I am trying so hard to not cum but thinking about you and all the things we could do…" Brooke is about to continue but you have heard enough.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." You say as you start your car and start driving to Brooke's place.

It takes you less than 10 minutes to get to her place. You knock on the door and wait for what feels like a lifetime but just as you feel like breaking the door down, she opens it.

Wearing nothing but a white wife beater and some black boy shorts.

"Fuck..." You whisper.

It is the sexiest thing you have seen since that day on the steps.

You step inside and shut the door. Then you push Brooke against the door.

"You..." You whisper as press up against hers, placing your thigh between her bare thighs.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand..."

Brooke swallows hard and bites her lip. She looks into your eyes for a second before saying

"Do your worst..."

 **The end…**


End file.
